Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{-6n}{9} + \dfrac{n}{9}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $y = \dfrac{-6n + n}{9}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{-5n}{9}$